Scootatoo calls Zelda (Breath Of The Wild) a crybaby during Inside Out/Grounded
Transcript part 1: Scootatoo calls Zelda a crybaby during Bing Bong's death *(Goanimate City USA, 5:30 pm. Various characters are watching Inside Out, however Scootatoo is not behaving at all.) *(Many seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Inside Out, Bing Bong's death) *Scootatoo: Ha! (X30) Zelda is crying over Bing Bong's death! You're such a crybaby! You are a crybaby! *began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Zelda in the style of Notes In Your Lunch Bag from Bizaardvark *Burrito: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a puppy. Scared of bugs you are, whimping like a puppy. *Scootatoo and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Scootatoo: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. *Scootatoo and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Scootatoo and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! *began to cry even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 20,000 people, injuring over 18,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives *Link: (In the black background surrounded by flames) (Does A Baragon roar), (Changes to Scary Voice) SCOOTATOO!!! (X10) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU HAVE DONE ANOTHER BAD THING ONCE AGAIN!!!! YOU......ARE....IN.....VERY......BIG (X30) TROUBLE AND IN MEGA HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!! *to: Outside Scootatoo’s 3 story house. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the Scary sound effect played really loudly. *to: The living room *Link: Scootatoo, how bloody dare you make fun of my girlfriend Zelda and made her cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in Inside Out over Bing Bong's death. Now, we're gonna have to pay $900,000 to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! *Elephant King: I agree with Link! *Peacock Queen: You probably killed over 20,000 people because of what you did to Zelda!! *Porcupine King: Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! *Crocodile King: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 18,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Zelda bawl! *Lion King: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Zelda's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! *Owl King: Why would you make Zelda cry like that?! Why?! (X10) You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Zelda cry extremely mega harder, you stupid ugly pony!!! *Duckbill King: That's it! You are grounded for Double Humanity, and for this Azura is going to beat you up! Azura, beat Scootatoo up! *appears *Azura: Prepare for some bleeding! Transcript Finale: Link comforts Zelda/Zelda's pedicure to: The Lakeside is whimpering, sniffling, sobbing and crying in distraught with Salamence tears streaming down her face and spilling from her eyes like a water hose at full blast, Link is comforting her with a hug. Link: It's okay, Zelda. Scootatoo is getting beaten up by Azura. He won't make you cry again. Zelda: crying and sobbing hysterically Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I know! Sniffles Bing Bong's death is one of the saddest Disney Pixar moments in history!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! Link: It's okay to cry, Zelda. Giffany and Dark Magician Girl are making us and the animal kings and queens Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake for dinner. Zelda: sniffles Really? Thanks for cheering me. I will feel happy when Giffany and Dark Magician Girl make us Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. began sobbing quietly as Link continued comforting her with his hug until she stops crying. and Zelda hugged and kissed each other. They and the animal kings and queens soon had Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. Giffany and Dark Magician Girl made for dinner. Link and Zelda had Meatballs for main course, Baked beans as appetizer, and Banana Cream Pie for dessert. Link and Zelda are nice and full. They happily showered and brush their teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Link and Zelda are all nice and comfy in their PJs, Link was wearing green socks and wolf slippers and Zelda is barefoot while wearing her white dress. They soon relaxed in bed together with the air conditioner on set to 60 degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high. began to yawn and Link began to notice her yawning. Link: Zelda, are you ok? Zelda: Yes. again I'm okay, but again I'm extremely tired and exhausted from all that bawling after Burrito called me a crybaby and made fun of me. Link: I know, Zelda. All of that intense bawling sure made you feel extremely tired and sleepy. You were bawling extremely mega harder like crazy when Burrito made fun of you this evening. Zelda: I know. Can you please paint my fingernails and toenails to help me calm down? Link: Yes, Zelda. Let me get the nail makeover stuff from Azura. runs to Azura's room to get Azura's nail makeover stuff and comes back to see Zelda relaxing Link: First, I'm going to trim your fingernails and toenails because your nail tips are kinda broken. (Link trims Zelda's fingernails and toenails as nail clipping sounds are heard) Link: Next, I'm going to file your nails. (Link files down Zelda's fingernails and toenails as scratching is heard) Link: Lastly, before I tickle your feet just for fun, I'm going to paint your fingernails and toenails. What color fits for you Zelda? Pink, Blue, or Yellow? Zelda: Maybe a pink color would work for me. Link: I'm glad you said pink because it matches your plumage. Now to paint your fingers and your little toes. shakes the pink nail polish bottle, opens the pink nail polish bottle and painted Zelda's fingernails first. Afterwards he then started to paint Zelda's toenails starting off with her big toes Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Scootatoo gets grounded series